Conventionally, an active-matrix display device that includes a pixel matrix including a plurality of pixel cells arranged in rows and columns has been known (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
In general, each pixel cell of an active-matrix display device includes a drive transistor that drives a light-emitting element (for example, organic electroluminescence (EL) (Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED)) element) corresponding to the pixel cell, and a holding capacitor that holds the gate potential of the drive transistor. Moreover, the active-matrix display device includes, for each column in the pixel matrix, a data line for writing data in the holding capacitor of each pixel cell in the column.